


Care to elaborate?

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short, really just nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Press conference's before World's. The press are made aware the challenges of interviewing the number one skating family.(Yuri P's relationship with Victor and Yuri is solely platonic)





	

“Yuuurrriiii!” The Silver haired man behind the skater whined, “They don’t want to hear about me. They’re interested in you.”

Yuuri looked back at his coach with an indulgent smile.

“I was just telling them how great a coach you are despite having to train for your own season with a marvellously difficult routine. I don’t see anything wrong about complimenting my coach or my competitor.” Yuuri told Victor, his voice calm and his brown eyes wide and innocent seeming.

“Yuuri you’re being silly. You’re the one who’s routine is marvelous. He has amazing stamina as you all know and is putting all four of his quads in the second half of his free skate. I couldn’t do that! I would literally die!” The second half of this was aimed at the reporters who were watching the couple with open mouths.

“Yes but Victor’s step sequence is breath-taking and so complex this year. Also, while I have all four quads in the second half I don’t have the range in quads that Victor has nor am I as proficient in landing them. That’s not to mention the brilliance of all the other skaters especially Yuri Plisetsky who despite being so young is a truly inspiring competitor. So really it’s anybody’s chance.” Yuuri insisted earnestly.

“Um…so you’re not sure of your chances?” A reporter asked after a moment.

“Oh no I’m definitely going to win. I have a lot riding on this.” Yuuri said with a laugh.

“What do you mean?”

“When I win you’ll find out!”

___________________

“Um…we understood why Victor Nikiforov was at Katsuki’s conference as he’s his coach but why is Katsuki here at Victor’s?” a reporter whispered to another as the Russian, his coach and Katsuki walked in this time with Victor front and centre and his fiancé slightly behind and to the left of him.

“Apparently Yakov insisted he be included. No clue as to why.” The response came.

“So, Victor how are you feeling coming back as a competitor after your break?” A reporter asked.

“Oh, I’m feeling fantastic! It wasn’t a break by the way. I worked really hard to coach my Yuuri  and he is doing amazingly! I’m so proud of him and he isn’t he beautiful? By far the finest looking skater on the ice, his spins and his step sequences are so far beyond mine!” Victor began enthusiastically.

The press were floored, they had gotten used to Victor the coach being a bit…well _silly_. But Victor the skater was still stuck in their minds as a charming elegant prince. Not this giant puppy.

“Vitya, they don’t want to hear about me right now. They want to hear about you.” Yuuri said in his soft voice as he leaned forward slightly.

Victor, living legend and five time GPF winner, actually pouted.

“But I wanna talk about my gorgeous fiancé.” He whined.

“No Vitya, tell them about how hard you’ve been working.” This did nothing to move the pout from the Russian’s face.  Yuuri leaned down a bit more and put an arm over Victor’s shoulder, his hand coming up to gently stroke his lover’s face as brown eyes gazed into blue.

“Please? For me?” the sheer seduction evident in Yuuri’s voice as he asked caused several men in the room to cross their legs and all of the reporters to blush, feeling like they had walked in on the couple unawares rather than the truth of this intimate moment happening at a press conference.

“Anything for my Yuuri.” Victor said immediately. Yuuri smiled and stood up straight leaving a hand on Victor’s shoulder which the Russian skater covered with his own but he happily answered their questions, only straying off topic to gush about his fiancé a handful of times and each time a gentle squeeze on his shoulder was enough to bring him back to the question at hand.

“Do you think you’ll be able to reclaim the gold after your long absence?”

“It will certainly be a challenge. I not only have my beautiful and talented Yuuri to contend with but Yuri Plisetsky as well who is also a formidable skater.”

“So you’re wary of your chances?”

“No, I’m definitely going to win. I have a lot riding on this.” Victor answered immediately.  Everyone in the room paused remembering how Yuuri had answered.

“Care to elaborate?”

“You’ll find out when I win!”

As they left everyone in that room understood that Yakov was a genius at handling his skaters. They all made notes to inform their bosses that Victor Nikiforov must never be interviewed as a skater without his lover present though all marvelled at how the infamous playboy of _Victor fucking Nikiforov_ was wrapped so tightly around the Japanese skater’s little finger.

________

“Okay I understood about Nikiforov but why are both him and Katsuki here when we’re interviewing Plisetsky?”

“I dread to think.”

Yuri Plisetsky, sat at the front of the room with the other skaters standing behind him, Victor on his right and Yuuri at his left. Yakov was leaning against the wall some way away.

“Your amazing win at the Grand Prix, were you shocked when you won?” a reporter asked after a moment.

“Of fu-“ Yuri began when the Victor coughed suddenly, Yuri scowled and took a breath before answering, “Of course not. I have trained exceptionally hard and while the competition is stiff I believed I wouldn’t disappoint my fans or myself.” The 16 year old said in a much calmer voice than normal.

“You lost to Victor at Nationals do you think you’re capable of beating him now?”

“I ONLY-“ Yuri started to shout with an ugly scowl on his face when the Japanese skater dropped a hand quickly on the younger man’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. Yuri took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and smoothed out his features.

“I mean, Victor’s program was definitely more challenging than mine at the time and I’m rising to meet that challenge. I have worked hard to improve my program and up the difficulty. I would have needed to do that to keep pace with Katsud..I mean Katsuki anyway.” Yuri answered finally.

This continued for several more questions, Yuri would start to answer with anger and either Victor or Yuuri would react and the younger man would take a deep breath and calm down again.

“Finally do you think you’ll manage a Gold Medal here at World’s as well?”

“I’m definitely going to win. I have a lot riding on this.” Yuri answered without hesitating.

The room stared at him.

“…care to elaborate?”

“I’ll tell you after I win.”

______

The reporters took a moment to gather themselves as the winners came in to settle themselves at the table.  Yuuri the gold medal winner sat of course in the middle with Victor to his right and a scowling Yuri to his left.

“You said you had a lot riding on this Yuuri can you please elaborate?” A reporter immediately asked.

“Of course. Victor, Yuri and I had a bet going into this competition. So now I get to decide where we hold the wedding.” Yuuri explained.

“So because you won it’ll be in Japan?” A reporter asked after a moment of stunned silence.

“Oh no, I won so it’ll be in Russia. Victor wanted Japan.” He explained.  Victor sat back in his chair and pouted again.

“I wanted a traditional Japanese wedding!” He whined.

“Well get over it.” Yuri told him as he slouched in his chair.

“Yuri what did you want if you won?” A reporter asked. Yuri slouched even further and groaned. Victor grinned happily.

“Yuri has to wear what I choose for him as my best man!” Victor sang looking over at the teenager with glee.

“I don’t want to take part in your stupid wedding!” the teenager shouted, throwing his head back to scowl at the ceiling.

“You can wear the leopard print to reception.” Yuuri told him. There was a pause and then Yuri sat up properly.

“Fine. I’ll be Victor’s best man and wear what he wants to the ceremony.” Yuri said.

“And for the pictures! Then you change!” Victor insisted.

“Fiiiiiinnnnneeee!” Yuri pulled out the word only the way a teenager can.

Yakov seemed to be drinking directly from a vodka bottle in the corner.

The reporters got a few questions answered about actual figure skating but were mostly left with a confused impression that interviews with these three were going to be a hot mess for the next couple of years.


End file.
